


Fighting with Fire

by sevenjetc



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 17:04:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10667016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevenjetc/pseuds/sevenjetc





	Fighting with Fire

"I've already started fire with magic before, why are we doing this?" Emma complained.

"Because you are still unfocused. You yourself said that you had trouble starting the fire without my assistance."

"That was a year ago."

"So lighting the candle should be easy, right? Much quicker than arguing about it."

"Yoda pales compared to your level of bitchiness as a trainer."

"Light the candle, Emma."

"Yeah, lighting up candles, that would be useful skill at fight."

"Candles are just a beginning. Fireballs are when the fun starts."

"I knew we'd get back to you liking fireballs way too much."


End file.
